La Legión del Fénix
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Cuando la guerra se encuentra en su punto más intenso y Voldemort parece ganarla, Albus Dumbledore y la reina de Inglaterra han decidido tomar cartas más fuertes en el asunto y formar un viejo grupo llamado "La Legión del Fénix" , para ello se requieren poderes inigualables y grandes sacrificios que solo seis personas poseen. [AU, Hanny-Dramione]


Hola, estoy trabajando en mis actualizaciones que deben estar listas esta misma semana... pero aprovecho para subir un pequeño proyecto que espero les guste.

Es un minific que maneja como pareja principal el Hanny, sin embargo, he de decirles que la aparición de un personaje en la historia le dará un toque especial a esa relación... al final solo una pareja cannon quedará y es el Hanny, totalmente, disculpen si nos les gustarán las parejas restantes, si nos le gustan las parejas Dramione o Ron-Pansy... no le gustará leer, de una vez os aviso...

Es un proyecto corto desde una perspectiva diferente, cada personaje tuvo un destino distinto desde su 1° año de Hogwarts y lo llevo hasta profesiones y lugares que no pensaron...

Si te gusta leerme, espero te guste este minific... sino pues gracias por leer de todas maneras este proyecto.

Saludos a todos.

Pendiente a mis demás actualizaciones, Papa Soltero, The way to your heart (Final), Phoenix (Final), Amarte (he decidido extenderlo más capitulos gracias a un giro en la historia que ya leeran)

* * *

**La legión del fénix.  
Capítulo 1**

**_Aula de Defensa Mágica  
Colegio Durmstrang._**

–El veneno de una quimera es muy difícil de extraer, ni las más experimentadas pociones pueden ayudarte, sin embargo, existen un par de hechizos que permiten extraer el veneno del cuerpo – un hombre alto, algo fornido y de cabellos negros miraba a un grupo de veinte alumnos – ¿qué tiene que ver esto con nuestra clase?, es simple de explicar, la quimera es una criatura mitológica que incluso en la actualidad tanto por magos y muggles es considerada extinta – dijo y fue interrumpido.

–Pero profesor, nadie ha visto nunca una quimera viva en algún lado del mundo – dijo un joven rubio al frente de la fila.

–Eso es verdad, sin embargo, la pregunta es, ¿existe alguien vivo que se haya enfrentado a una quimera para contarlo?, las quimeras son animales magníficos, pero mortales y feroces cuando caes en sus terrenos – todos le miraban con suma atención –pero existen y hay decenas regadas en todos lados del este de Europa, principalmente en Grecia –

– ¿Usted se ha enfrentado a una, profesor? – preguntó el mismo rubio.

–Tuve la desgracia de toparme con una mientras investigaba unos pergaminos de magia antigua que localice en un templo en Creta –dijo como si fuese una anécdota cualquiera –ningún hechizo que yo conociese fue capaz de librarle una buena batalla, ni siquiera la magia oscura que como bien saben, conozco a la perfección –

– ¿Cómo sobrevivió? – se escuchó al fondo.

–Huyendo – se encogió en hombros –no tuve alternativa alguna –

– ¿Y se siente orgulloso de decirlo? – dijo con petulancia un pelirrojo a medias filas.

–Claro, muy orgulloso pues gracias a eso estoy vivo y enseñándole magia a mocosos malagradecidos y mal educados como usted – dijo firme y todo el aula soltó carcajadas que humillaron al pelirrojo –pero hoy, en esta clase, vamos a aprender cómo lidiar con una quimera –

– ¿Cómo podrá enseñarnos a lidiar con una, cuando usted no pudo hacerlo con la que dice haberse topado? – dijo el pelirrojo con saña.

–Porque me tope con esa quimera cuando tenía 18, recién egresado del colegio, hoy tengo casi treinta años y soy capaz de luchar con una sin huir, como lo hice en aquel entonces – sonrió altanero –ahora pasando al punto crucial, para debilitar a una quimera hay que… –

–Profesor – una voz interrumpió la clase, todos se giraron a la entrada del aula para ver a un hombre de mediana estatura, ataviado en varios abrigos y con un bastón en sus manos –lamento interrumpir vuestra clase, pero necesito hablar con usted urgentemente –

–Claro, Igor – dijo con seriedad –suspenderemos la clase por hoy, pero deberán entregarme como deberes una redacción sobre las quimeras – sin prisa fue hasta el hombre en la entrada.

–Como siempre es un gusto deleitarse con tus experiencias muchacho – dijo Igor mientras caminaban –las mías son muy sombrías, así que prefiero guardarlas para mí mismo –

–Sé de tu arrepentimiento Igor, no te sientas mal – dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro –ahora, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? –

-o-o-

**_Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.  
Ministerio de Magia Francés._**

–Quiero que escribas puntualmente todo lo que te he dicho en la carta para el ministro inglés – un hombre de cabellos rubios platinados miraba a una mujer escribía con rapidez –es sumamente importante no pasar por alto nada, te recuerdo que en estos momentos la situación Lord Voldemort tiene vuelta loca a Inglaterra –

–Entiendo señor Malfoy – dijo la mujer – ¿desea agregar algo más? –

–Nada más – la mujer se puso de pie y el hombre no pudo más que mirar con nostalgia desde su ventana, hacía muchos años que no pisaba Inglaterra, ni suelo británico, prácticamente Francia se había vuelto una segunda casa.

Se inclino en su silla y suspiro, hacía ya muchos años que había prácticamente escapado de la mansión Malfoy y de la manipulación de su padre; su madre le había dado una oportunidad, de esas que rara vez se presentaban en la vida y aunque eso la había llevado a su muerte, Narcisa Black murió orgullosa de dar la vida por su hijo y salvarlo de un destino oscuro y siniestro a lado de Lucius y el poderoso Lord Voldemort. Sabía que las cosas estaban horribles en Gran Bretaña, Voldemort acaparaba los titulares de los periódicos mágicos franceses por aquel entonces y aunque la refriega se desenvolvía solo en suelo británico, hacia un año que el ministerio inglés había perdido grandes batallas y con eso su poder de "retención" del cáncer llamado Tom Riddle hacia otras naciones. Francia había sido la primera en ir cayendo poco a poco en los efectos nocivos de la guerra mágica, el que el Ministerio Mágico de Francia se hubiese trasladado a una isla a varias leguas de Marsella y que ésta estuviera protegida por un Fidelio era la prueba más grande. Él siempre pensó que la guerra lo terminaría por arrastrar algún día, pero estaba ahí, siendo la pieza fundamental de la Francia Mágica, su dureza y su capacidad de liderazgo lo habían llevado a ser el próximo candidato a ministro cuando todo acabará, después de todo y en los momentos de guerra, "la cooperación mágica entre naciones" a favor de una causa llamada "paz" era una pieza importante en todos lados y la que sin duda mayormente sobresalía.

–Señor Malfoy – Draco salió de sus pensamientos cuando la reconocible voz del ministro de magia se escucho en su puerta.

–Phillipe – de inmediato se puso de pie.

– ¿Tienes unos segundos? – Phillipe Cassez era sin duda uno de los hombres más bonachones y agradables del ministerio, su rostro reflejaba una extrema seriedad y eso de alguna manera hizo sonar sus alarmas.

-o-o-

**_Departamento de Justicia Británica.  
Londres, Inglaterra._**

–Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas con… – se quedo callada y meneo la cabeza – ¿Cuántos han sido? –

–Diez personas – dijo un hombre con tranquilidad –fueron sorprendidos tumbando la cortina del mart, tres se dieron a la fuga, pero todos los demás se declararon culpables del intento de robo –

–Libéralos – dijo finalmente.

–Pero Madame – dijo el policía frenético –hemos sacrificado mucho para atraparlos –

–Son mujeres y niños, por dios – dijo la mujer firme –están desesperados y no los culpo con el clima de inseguridad que tenemos actualmente –

–Señora Granger… – dijo de nuevo el policía.

–Solo buscan un poco de comida y aunque no hay justificación para robar o dañar propiedad privada por ello, en esta ocasión me portare indulgente porque tengo demasiados problemas más severos que un robo espontaneo, ahora vete – dijo con una voz que denotaba firmeza y liderazgo –y por tu bien – el policía se detuvo –jamás vuelvas a llamarme señora –

Cuando vio al policía salir no pudo evitar suspirar resignada, ella particularmente no era de las que amaban pasar por alto las normas, pero la situación realmente la había superado y sinceramente no era la primera vez que lo hacía en estos últimos años, incluso había perdido la cuenta. Ella amaba estudiar, leer y seguir al pie de las letras las normas, pero cuando eras una bruja, una bruja nacida de muggles y eres señalada por los de tu misma "especie" como una impura no queda otra más que tomar medidas, luego del regreso de Lord Voldemort durante su primer año de Hogwarts supo que no había cabida para personas como ella en el mundo mágico, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón, abandono la escuela, claro que no sería la bruja inteligente que durante los primeros meses de clases fue sin tener un as bajo la manga, antes de abandonar la escuela por voluntad propia (casi obligada más bien) exprimió lo que pudo de libros y profesores, incluso uso un par de hechizos para traerse consigo algo ligero para leer, si el tal Lord Voldemort no le permitiría estudiar en Hogwarts (aunque Dumbledore y Mcgonagall le hubiesen insistido que jamás permitirían que eso sucediera) no podría detenerla en su necesidad de conocimiento. Era una bruja, podía hacer magia y sin duda había con el sudor de frente aprendido todo lo que pudiera, hoy en día era la jefa de la justicia británica, un puesto que había conseguido con todos sus esfuerzos posibles con una simple misión en mente "impedir que la enfermedad llamada Voldemort" contagiará a los muggles, no si ella sabía cómo moverse entre magos y darle soluciones a problemas que para los muggles parecieran insólitos y extraordinarios, pero para ella comunes y sencillos; no por eso se había ganado una fama como la mujer más mordaz y severa de la justicia británica, no había problema al que no le encontrase solución, incluso el primer ministro tomaba algunas de sus decisiones en base a la opinión de la misteriosa juez de piedra del sistema judicial británico, Hermione Granger.

–Señorita Granger – la castaña fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos, una anciana de aspecto dulce y tranquilo la interrumpió.

– ¿Sucede algo Annie? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Una mujer llamada Minerva Mcgonagall desea verle – los ojos de la castaña se abrieron desmesuradamente y su boca se seco al instante.

-o-o-

**_Cuartel General de la Resistencia Mágica  
La Madriguera._**

–Capitán Weasley – una voz interrumpió la meditación de un hombre de cabellos pelirrojos, éste miraba con determinación un mapa que representaba todo el callejón Diagon.

– ¿Qué pasa? – se giro para observar a su interruptor.

–Hay mensajes de sus hermanos – dijo –son más de treinta mortífagos y dos gigantes, están asaltando todo Diagon –

–Eso me temía – dijo – ¿Qué dice mi hermano Bill sobre Gringotts? –

–Se han levantando las barreras mágicas que propuso el señor Kingsley – dijo con rapidez.

–Bien, mi padre debe estar planeando todo desde dentro del Ministerio, debemos avisar de inmediato a Percy para que selle la entrada que hay hacia el edificio ministerial, es de vital importancia seguir manteniendo el edificio a salvo – tomo su capa de una silla y se encamino hacia la entrada.

La vida siempre fue considera injusta por él, sin embargo, tras la muerte de la matriarca Weasley a manos de Bellatrix Lestrangue hacia ya algunos años las cosas habían dado un giro muy drástico. La familia Weasley se convirtió en un grupo organizado y en contra de las ideas de Voldemort, los varones Weasley habían abandonado la orden del fénix con la decepción de sentirse desprotegidos y habían formado su propio grupo trabajando en secreto y de forma conjunta en estrategias que permitieran seguir resistiendo los embates de Voldemort y eventualmente vencerlo. Para Ron las cosas no habían sido sencillas, luego de la desaparición de Harry y el abandono de Hermione su vida en Hogwarts no fue nada fácil, el tuvo que soportar año tras año la cruda guerra mágica en el colegio, compañeros que caían en los constantes ataques mortífagos al colegio, al callejón, a sus propias casas, tiempos extremadamente difíciles, incluso agradecía que Hermione se hubiese ido y que Harry estuviera en no sé donde gracias al sacrificio de Sirius. Con él tiempo y las experiencias aprendidas, su carácter se forjo reacio y su impecable capacidad para resolver problemas y plantear estrategias gracias al ajedrez lo llevaron hasta ahí, líder del grupo denominado resistencia mágica. Así que él siendo el líder, su padre el segundo y sus hermanos los bastiones principales la guerra no pintaba tan cruda para el bando anti Voldemort.

–Hijo – la figura de Arthur Weasley se materializo frente a él –necesitamos hablar – Ron se detuvo y miro detenidamente a su padre, éste saco un pergamino de su bolsillo e hizo el intento de dárselo.

-o-o-

**_Estadio de las Brujas de Salem.  
Salem, Estados Unidos._**

–Deja ya las niñerías Jessica – la potente voz de una mujer pelirroja hizo detenerse en seco a una chica rubia –eres la capitana del equipo y no debes actuar de ninguna manera así –

–Pero señorita Weasley – dijo la rubia –nadie sigue las estrategias y… –

–Ese es mi deber como entrenadora – dijo con firmeza –tú deber como capitana es crear el ambiente capaz de llevar a cabo mis instrucciones sin problema –

–Pero…pero… –

– ¿Y qué es lo que haces? – Le grito –poner en contra a todas, dime Jessica, consideras que si todas pelean entre sí puedan si quiera calificar a la final y ganarle a Eastwick –

La rubia no encontró más argumentos que debatir a su entrenadora, después de todo, la mujer tenía toda la razón. Ginny Weasley sonrió con satisfacción y tras regañar una vez más a quien fuera la capitana del equipo que actualmente ella entrenaba decidió poner fin a la práctica del día. Con su varita logro aparecer un paraguas y tras rápidamente secar sus empapadas ropas se protegió de la lluvia, caminaba tranquilamente pensando que a pesar de tener una vida estable en aquella ciudad americana se sentía incompleta, desde la muerte de su madre a manos de Bellatrix, su padre y sus hermanos habían tomado la decisión de mandarla a Salem para terminar sus estudios y dejarle ahí mientras la guerra no terminase. Merlín, la guerra llevaba ya más de treinta años en Gran Bretaña y aunque en Estados Unidos no había ni siquiera intentos de entrar completamente a la guerra, se había presentado ya algunos casos asilados en las comunidades mágicas americanas, principalmente en la zona de Nueva York y Chicago.

Así creo su vida en solitario, siendo estudiante modelo del colegio para brujas de Salem y convirtiéndose con los años en profesora de encantamientos y posteriormente en entrenadora del equipo del colegio las cosas le iban más o menos bien. No sabía nada de su familia desde hacía años y aunque su corazón la obligaba a dejar todo y regresar a casa, sabía que el sacrificio de sus padres era por su bienestar, no los culpaba, quizás siendo una adolescente su mente exigía respuesta y aclamaba que no era una niña para tal sobre protección, con el pasar del tiempo y tras convertirse en mentora de brujas adolescentes en Salem había llegado a la conclusión que aunque no fueran sus hijas, haría exactamente lo mismo que hicieron sus padres con ella.

–Profesora Weasley – la suave voz de la directora la hizo detener su caminar.

-o-o-

**_Castillo de Balmoral  
Escocia._**

–Todo está listo – la voz de hombre interrumpió la tranquila charla entre dos personas –Majestad, profesor – inclino su cabeza.

–Muchas gracias, Filius – dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie – ¿nos vamos Albus? –

–Claro Madame, es la hora de marcharnos – el viejo director saco de su bolsillo una cuchara y justo cuando la mujer toco aquel objeto ambos se vieron sometidos a la sensación que un traslador ofrecía.

–La batalla final ha dado comienzo – dijo Filius mirando el espacio vacío donde anteriormente estaban la reina y Dumbledore.

_**-o-o-**_

Una mujer pelirroja, vestida en una sencilla túnica color verde que resaltaba de forma magistral el color de su pelo miraba con inquietud el collar frente a ella, estaba en una de las mesita de aquel sombrío castillo en el que estaba. Algo en aquel objeto la incitaba a tocarlo, era como si tuviese un asombroso poder de atracción que pensará lo que pensará todos sus pensamientos terminaban con el collar en sus manos. Estaba por tomarlo cuando una voz grave la hizo detenerse.

–La piedra marina de Okinawa – dijo el dueño de aquella voz acercándose a ella –es una las cosas más peligrosas que hay sobre la tierra, un solo roce y no estuviera viva –

– ¿Perdón? – la pelirroja se giro para observar a un hombre alto, bien trabajado físicamente, anteojos redondos que escondían unos brillantes ojos color esmeralda, llevaba un pesado abrigo de piel y una túnica color sangre.

–Es un artefacto oscuro y muy peligroso – con un movimiento de varita lo hizo convertirse en polvo –se dice que sus poderes son capaces de absorber del cuerpo cada pizca de tu magia para luego verte sometido a un terrible dolor que termina por matarte –

–Suena como un conocedor de las artes oscuras, señor… –

–Potter, Harry Potter – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la chica que de pronto abrió la boca sorprendida.

–He escuchado mucho de usted señor Potter – dijo la pelirroja recuperándose de su asombro –creo que hace algunos años fue amigo de la familia Weasley –

–Ahora comprendo el toque característico de su color de cabello, señorita Weasley – respondió con una sonrisa –imagino que usted debe ser la pequeña Ginny –

–Digamos que no tan pequeña, pero está en lo correcto, Ginevra Weasley – tomo su mano y sonrió.

–Entonces de alguna manera podemos dejar de ser tan formales, ¿no lo crees?, acabo de salvarte de una muerte segura – sonrió y Ginny respondió nerviosa, aquella voz y sonrisa sin duda eran provocativas.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – se aventuro a preguntar la pelirroja mientras ambos caminaban hacia lo que les habían indicado era el salón principal.

–No lo sé – dijo pensativo –pero nunca puede esperarse nada bueno de un castillo tan maligno, he de decir que he contado al menos dieciocho situaciones capaces de provocarnos problemas –

–Por tu forma de hablar, de vestir y tu conocimiento en artes oscuras – dijo la pelirroja de pronto – ¿Durmstrang? –

–Orgullosamente profesor de Defensa – sonrió en respuesta, sin embargo se quedo quieto, con su mano detuvo a la pelirroja que le miro con protesta.

–Oye cómo te… – se quedo callada, sin darse cuenta habían llegado a un enorme salón oscuro, olía a muerte y a peste, Harry de pronto ensombreció su mirada y sus ojos enfocaban algún punto en la oscuridad.

–Quien quiera que nos haya citado aquí – dijo con seriedad –o esta lo suficientemente loco para hacerlo o nos quiere realmente muertos – apunto su varita hacia la nada justo cuando un terrible gruñido la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

–No me gusta cómo suena eso – dijo sacando su varita también, podía sentir el acecho en las penumbras.

**-o-o-**

–Con un maldito carajo – dijo con rabia lanzo un rayo rojo hacia la pared de ladrillos frente a ella.

– ¿Hermione? – una voz la hizo dejar de lado su furia, con un simple lumos despareció la oscuridad que nuevamente inundo la sala y miro a un hombre pelirrojo mirarle con escepticismo.

– ¿Eres tú Ronald? – preguntó tratando de enfocar las facciones del pelirrojo.

–He estado perdido por varios minutos en esta estúpida sala, escuche unos gritos y la voz me pareció increíblemente familiar – dijo –veo que no me equivoque –

–Eso no responde a mi pregunta – le apuntaba firmemente con la varita.

–Quizás si te llamo Jean la responda – le miro fijamente, la castaña abrió sus ojos con más sorpresa y luego suspiro –veo que si lo hizo – sonrió.

–Cuando entre aquí jure haber sentido una presencia mágica en la sala, veo que no me equivoque – sonrió –que gusto me da verte, Ronald –

–A mi también – le extendió la mano en saludo – ¿alguna idea sobre cómo salir de aquí? –

–Tengo varias, sí – dijo mirando la pared frente a ella.

–Lanzar un Desmaius hacia una pared de ladrillo no parece para nada una buen idea – dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

–Ilumíname entonces tú con tus ideas, Ronald el sabio – dijo la castaña molesta, el pelirrojo meneo la cabeza.

–He analizado cada rincón del cuarto, digo cuarto porque luego de varias vueltas me he dado cuenta que el camino que tomes siempre te lleva a una pared, si suponemos que tomamos el norte, el este, el oeste y el sur y llegamos a una pared es comprensible – dijo con meditación el pelirrojo, la castaña le miro asombrada, Ron no se caracterizaba nunca por ser, de alguna manera, inteligente.

–Te estoy escuchando – dijo con sorpresa, ella ya había descubierto que era un cuarto enorme, pero le asombraba ver a su compañero en esa pose tan pensativa y meditativa, de alguna manera le pareció atractivo que un hombre como Ron, guapo a pesar de las cicatrices en el rostro, gustase de analizar las cosas.

–Cuando caminas de un lado a otro la piedra se mueve hacia adelante – dijo –mi idea es correr en círculos y esperar que las paredes reaccionen de alguna manera – Ron la tomo por la mano y sin darle tiempo de réplica comenzó a correr en círculos.

**-o-o-**

–Y una mierda – grito Draco Malfoy con rabia, todo cuanto había intentando era en vano, aquellas horribles criaturas lo acechaban por montones – ¿dónde carajos estoy? – miraba hacia todos lados, estaba en los jardines de aquel castillo, el maldito traslador había optado por dejarle en un nido o lo que fuera de aquellas bestias, eran capas negras arrastrándose por el suelo emitiendo horrorosos chillidos, no los reconocía. No es que fuera un débil para realizar hechizos, pero luego de varios años detrás de un escritorio sin prácticamente "pelear" en campo, lo tenían inútilmente lanzando aturdidores contra las criaturas que contrario a lo que el hechizo planteada seguían arrastrándose hacia él.

–_Expecto Patronum _– una garza de color blanco de repente se planto frente a él haciendo retroceder a la criatura que subía por su pie. La "capa" soltó un ahogado grito tras recibir los picotazos de aquella ave y se alejo de su víctima.

– ¿Pansy? – los ojos grises del rubio enfocaron a una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color.

–Hola Draco – dijo la mujer llegando hasta él, miro con desafío al grupo de criaturas que los asechaban a lo lejos y les lanzo el patronus –son _lethifolds_ y no hay hechizo para repelerlos más que el patronus –

– ¿Tú haciendo un patronus? – alzo una ceja en sorpresa.

–Bueno, ser la directora del departamento de Control y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas del ministerio tiene sus ventajas – dijo ayudándolo a levantarse –y en primer lugar, ¿qué haces aquí? –

–Supongo que lo mismo que tú – dijo con fastidio mientras limpiaba sus ropas con su varita – ¿es este un plan de tu señor para hacerse del ministerio francés? – le apunto de inmediato con su varita.

–Ah sí, lo olvidaba – dijo sin darle importancia –el próximo candidato a ministro no puede ensuciarse la capa –

–Déjate de estupideces Parkinson – dijo con firmeza – ¿qué demonios hago aquí?, todo fue un plan…ahora entiendo, han puesto a Phillipe bajo la Imperius y esto es una emboscada y…–

–Cierra el pico idiota – dijo fastidiada de aquello –contrario a tus estúpidos pensamientos, si estoy aquí es porque se me he ordenado hacerlo y antes de que insinúes cualquier estupidez más, no, no soy partidaria de quien tu sabes y ahora mueve el culo, los lethifolds son criaturas rencorosas y dudo pueda volver a realizar un patronus corpóreo para salvar tu afeminado trasero –

**Continuará...**


End file.
